Back braces are well known for treating patients with various spinal abnormalities characterized as Scoliosis. Many back braces deal with a specific section of the spine, while some braces attempt to treat multiple zones. Known back braces include the Boston Brace, the Milwaukee Brace, the Cheneau Brace, and the Cheneau Light Brace.
Problems with known braces include friction, lack of breathability, and lack of flexibility. One of the major issues with known back braces is the rate of compliance. Because the braces are cumbersome and not comfortable, and because they may require assistance for the user to don the brace, users often fail to wear the brace for the full amount of time prescribed by medical professionals.
It would be desirable to provide a back brace that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.